Legend of Zelda: Children of Time
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: So Link and Zelda think they left everything behind to start their life with their twin kids named Luna and Markus. But they were wrong. Very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Luna and Markus was looking up at the towering trees, waiting for the enemy, "Markus," Luna whispered, holding her duel blades ready. "I'll hold off the enemy while you get to the base." she told him. "I can't leave you here." he told her quickly, refusing to leave his twin sister's side. "I'll be fine." Luna tried to reassure her younger brother.

"Focus on your enemy!"

A female voice yelled out from the treetops, then throwing a knife at Markus who blocked it with a defensive spell.

Luna was the older twin. She had golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. She was always fascinated by her dad's weapons. The sword, shield, everything he could carry. She had a very outgoing personality that was always going into things without question.

Markus was the younger twin. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and also had fair skin. He was interested by his mom's magic spells that she used around the house. He mastered some magic spells to levitate small things, blast things at distances, and some fairly strong defensive spells. Unlike his sister, he was shy and was hesitant to do new things.

Without a sound, an object shot out of the trees… hitting Markus on the right leg, making him to fall down. "Markus!" Luna cried out in horror. "Sorry, I was daydreaming." he chuckled.

"Your right leg is now useless, Markus!" the female voice told them.

Luna looked at her brother's right leg and saw red gooey stuff that was making its way down. "Come on, we're close to the base!" she told him as she placed his arm on her shoulders and picked him up. "I'll be your legs if you'll be my shield." she told him. "Ok." he replied as he was picked up.

"Come on…" Luna said as he help her only brother walk. Markus held out his left hand in front of them so he'll be ready for any attacks by the enemy. Since Markus's leg was hit, they weren't as fast as they were.

"The head, leg, arm, the back." the unknown voice said slowly. "So many attacks." she added. "Maybe I'll this one!" the enemy yelled out then throwing an unknown object.

Markus quickly made a shield on the right of them, "That was close," Luna told him. "Yeah," Markus agreed then blocking another attack. "Come on." Luna said to him. " I can see the base.

"You're so close to the base… will you make it?" the mysterious female voice told them.

Luna and Markus was so close to the base… until the enemy let out her ultimate attack. The attacks came from everywhere. "Markus!" Luna cried out. "I know!" he yelled out as he placed up a shield at the last minute, protecting them… for now. "Can you walk while holding the spell up?" Luna asked quickly. "No…" Markus said as he was struggling to keep the concentration.

"Who will last first? My barrage of attacks or your spell?" the unknown voice said. "Let's find out." she added soon after as more and more attacks came.

"I… can't… hold it…" Markus told his older sister as the shield started to break. "Come on, focus!" Luna told him, hoping that he can hold it. The shield was starting to crack, a sign that the spell was weakening.

"Focus, I know you can do it brother!" Luna said quickly. "I… can't!" Markus cried out as the shield spell shattered, the attacks hitting the two fourteen year old kids.

"You lose…" the female voice said as she jumped down the trees, revealing herself to the children. Her beautiful whitish silver hair was in a high ponytail, her tan skin was gleaming in the twilight, her ruby red eyes shown in the light.

"No dessert for you." she said, smirking.

"Aw… We were so close, Impa!" Luna wined as she and her brother got up. "You didn't pass the test." Impa told them. "Fine…" the two children groaned. "Come on, you're parents has dinner ready." the Sheikah said. "Alright," the twins said as they followed their nursemaid to the house.

"Hi mom!" the children yelled out in happiness when they came in. "Go wash up kids," their dad said as he walked into the room. "Ok dad," they said then going to the bathroom to clean up. "How did the training go, Impa?" the children mother asked. "Alright, Markus's magic is improving." the nursemaid answered.

"How so?" the dad, Link, asked. "Markus's shield spell lasted slightly longer." Impa replied, sitting down at the table. "That's good," Zelda said as she placed the plate full of food on the table. "He's a fast learner." Link mused. "He get's that from my side of the family," he grinned. "You would have been stuck at the Temple of Time if Sheik didn't help you out." Zelda told him, playfully throwing a dish towel to his face.

"Any you would have been walking if Sheik didn't teach you all those warp songs." she added. "Ok, ok," Link laughed, taking the towel off his face. "The kids got something from your side of the family too." he chuckled.

"Hi mom!" the children called out as they gotten to their seats at the table, "Say 'hi' to dad too." she told them. "Hey dad," they said then seeing the plateful of food. "Hope you two are hungry," Zelda said to her kids. "I made plenty to eat." she told them.

"Impa said that your magic shields are improving." Link said to his son. "She did?" he asked, looking up at him. "It's good that you're practicing with your magic." the dad said proudly. "Thanks…" Markus replied. "I've been working with the weapons!" Luna exclaimed happily. "That's good," Zelda replied, proud of her daughter. "You two are learning with two teachers instead of one." Impa commented.

"So mom, can you tell us that story again." Luna asked her as she and her brother got ready for bed. "Yeah, can you?" Markus asked, sitting up. "Ok," Zelda agreed as she sat down beside her children's beds.

"Long time ago, before you two were born, there was a boy that lived in the forest that was only ten years old. He was summoned by a wised tree called the 'Great Deku Tree' and he was the protector of a race called the Kikori, a race that never grows up." Zelda said to her children. "His name was 'Link' he was called by the Deku Tree to help get rid of the spider problem."

"Then Link sealed away the evil bad man and saving the world." Luna said happily. "And the Hero and the Princess ran away and lived happily ever after." Zelda finished. "Ok kids, it's time for bed." she said then getting up. "Good night you two," she said then closing the door.

"Did they ask for _that_ story again?" Link asked. "Yes, they did." Zelda answered. "You shouldn't be telling them that story, Zelda." Impa told her. "What if they piece it together?" Link said, agreeing with the Sheikah nursemaid. "I don't want them to be worried when we go out just to go to the store." the husband told them. "Ok," Zelda said, sitting down at the table. "The next time they ask you for a bedtime story, you can tell them 'no'. she grinned. "Zelda," Link sighed. "Ok, I' sorry." he said softly.

As the hours passed by, everyone was asleep, two mysterious children watched from afar at the home. "We found them brother." the sister whispered. "We're going make them pay…" the younger brother added softly. "Yes we are." the sister agreed, placing an arm around him. "We're going make them suffer so much." she told him. "And kill them?" the boy asked happily. "We'll see," the girl chuckled.


	2. Link and Zelda are Kidnapped!

**Sorry for not updating this... or any of my stories in a long while. But I hope you read and enjoy this story. And reviews are always welcomed.**

* * *

><p>As Impa was watching Luna practicing with her swordplay and Markus with his magic deep in the woods, she had a strange feeling about today. Something bad. "Keep practicing you two, I'm going to get a drink of water. Don't even <em>think<em> of stopping while I'm gone, because even though when I'm not here, I'm still watching you." Impa told the kids then started walking to the house.

"Hey Luna?" Markus said after a while, still working on making a spear. "Yeah?" the older sister replied, cutting the tree. "Do you think Impa really knows if we're not practicing?" he asked. "Do you really want to find out?" Luna replied. "No…" the boy answered. "I was just wondering," he added soon after sadly.

"Don't be sad," the older sibling told him when she walked over to him and sat down by a small river. "I don't want you to get in trouble, that's all." Luna told him, placing a arm around him, showing him that she cared. "And besides, if you think Impa's strict on us during training on a normal day, think of how hard it would be if she was upset." she said as they looked into the river.

"It would be torture," Markus replied, now smiling. "Yeah it would." Luna agreed then picking up a smooth stone then tossing it into the river, making it skip three times. "You're so talented." Markus said softly, hugging his knees. "You have your talents too," Luna told him then handing him a round stone.

"I don't know how to do it…" Markus said then looking into the river. "I'll teach you." Luna told him, placing the stone in his hand. "It's the flick of the wrist." Luna explained, tossing another rock into the river and making it skip twice. Markus tried it… but it ended up making a slash in the water. "You see…" Markus sighed. "You won't do it on your first time." she told him. "It's like when we first learned our skills, we didn't know how to do the things we know today." she added soon after. "Practice takes times." she finished.

_Boom!_

"What was that?" Markus exclaimed as he and his sister was now on their feet. Soon after saying that, Luna smelled smoke in the air, "Something's on fire!" she told him then seeing the fire in the distance… coming from their home! "Our house!" she cried out in horror then running toward their house.

Now arriving at the place, the young kids were horrified when they saw their house in ruins, "Our home!" Luna cried out in horror, staring at the destruction. "Mom! Dad!" Markus yelled out, wanting to know where they are. "Impa!" Luna called out, slowly walking toward the crumbles of their home.

"Stay back!"

The father, Link, cried out as he sat up. "Dad!" they cried out, running toward him. "What happen?" Luna asked quickly then noticing that he had his sword ready for some reason. "Markus, Luna listen closely: Impa's with your mother, find her and run away." the father told his children then getting up. "Who done this?" Markus asked fearfully. "I don't know; but whoever they are, they're extremely powerful." Link answered. "Go, I'll hold them off!" he added then getting ready for anything.

Markus and Luna was about to nod when they were blasted to the ground,

"This is something we weren't expecting…"

Link looked up at the owner of the voice and gasped at who it was. Out of all the enemies that Link faced in the past,

_It was kids!_

"What?" Link cried out, beyond shocked to see kids making so much destruction. "Who are they?" Luna asked quickly as they got back onto their feet. "I don't know…" Link replied, having his shield and sword ready. "Who are you?" Markus asked boldly at the mysterious kids.

"Go, I got this," the older girl said softly to the boy. "Alright, I'll find the others." the boy replied then running off. The strange girl smiled at the father and kids, "It looks like we finally found you." she told them. She had black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin; she was holding staff over her shoulders with her left hand, wearing a black cloak with white flames around it, and had a locket around her neck.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners." the girl, who looked around fourteen, said then holding out the staff. "I've been told to introduce myself before I kill people." the young girl said. "I'm Zola." she introduced herself then raising her right hand above her head.

"Now where are they?" the boy asked himself as he was looking throughout the rubble of the house, searching for the others with his duel blades in his hands. He also had black hair like his older sister, brown eyes, an normal skin; he had his other duel blade in it's sheath on his back, a black sleeveless shirt, and had daggers on both sides of his hip.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." the kid said in a sing-song voice, smiling widely as he was looking around the rubble.

"_Zel moto!"_

A voice called out suddenly as a light blue blast came toward the mysterious boy. He smirked as he turned to faced the attack and quickly held out his hands; catching it in his hands, the kid threw it up in the air where it quickly exploded, "I thought you would do better then that, Zelda!" he laughed, pulling out the other duel blade.

"Who are you?"

Impa asked, her hand on the handle of a kunai, ready for anything. "I'm Zero." the boy said, getting ready for a fight. "Why are you here?" Zelda asked, not taking her eyes off the child. "It's really simple…" he replied, grinning ear to ear.

In a blink of an eye, Zero disappeared into thin air, making the two female fighters to look around the area. Just then, Zelda felt a blade pressed firmly to her throat, "To kill you…" Zero whispered softly.

"Zelda!" Impa cried out, seeing the young kid holding a knife to her neck, willing to kill her at any moment. Impa tried to think of a way to disarm the kid while not accidentally making him to kill her.

"Zero!"

Just then, Zola appeared beside him with a unconscious and battered Link, "We have what we need, now let's go." she said then placing a hand on the back of Zelda's neck,

"_Mowe!"_

Just then, Zelda fell to the ground, losing consciences imminently as Zero caught her and placed her over his shoulder, "If anyone tries to follow us, we're going to kill them." Zola told them then teleporting away with Zero, leaving the twins and Impa behind.


End file.
